


Fairy Ring

by mete0rstar



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Age Difference, Creampie, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Gangbang, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Marathon Sex, Multi, Multiple Sex Positions, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26807506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mete0rstar/pseuds/mete0rstar
Summary: The Warrior of Light takes his companions through fae territory, unprepared for the consequences.
Relationships: Alisaie Leveilleur/Warrior of Light, And all other possible configurations, Ryne | Minfilia/Thancred Waters, Ryne | Minfilia/Warrior of Light, Warrior of Light/Thancred Waters
Kudos: 37





	Fairy Ring

**Author's Note:**

> Some MSQ Trust fun in Dohn Mheg.  
> Although they're separate stories entirely, I think you can kinda consider this a prequel to [family bonding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26744185)...?

The first thing he'd noticed was that his body was warm. Very, very warm. His movements slowly became sluggish, his grip on his weapon faltering here and there, his step not quick enough to avoid certain attacks; Thancred had already cursed out twice, the lack of healing becoming a detriment to the vanguard.

The second thing he'd noticed was that he was _hard_. Very, incredibly hard. Popping random boners wasn't exactly a rare occurrence, and he can't say it never happened in the middle of a mission like this; the adrenaline, the rush of battle sometimes _did_ have that effect. But never to _this_ level. Because he wasn't just hard, he wasn't just excited. He was, all of a sudden, extremely pent-up. His cock was _twitching_ in his pants, begging for some stimulation. A clear, visible tent he would be completely incapable of hiding. He wouldn't mind being seen so much if this was just a group of random adventurers, but these were the Scions. His friends, his companions! What would they _think_ if they saw their admirable Warrior of Light in this state!?

Well, he might find out soon; Alisaie's gaze drifted towards him for a second too long. _Fuck_. At least if he'd brought an all-male group, this might have been a little less embarrassing, but he had two teenage girls with him... He shuffled to the side, trying to angle his flagpole away from her widening eyes, but deep down, he knew she wouldn't be forgetting what she saw.

At least, the group seemed to be slowing down, matching his pace. He wasn't sure if it was simply a kind gesture so as not to push him too hard, but he was thankful all the same. Hoping to hide his shame from the girls' eyes, he walked up a little faster, trying to stay ahead of them, but behind Thancred.

"Twelve be merciful, I can't handle this," he heard Thancred mutter.

The Warrior tilted his head at this. Had his healing been _that_ bad that Thancred was begging the gods for mercy...!? "My apologies, Thancred. I will try to keep up with you on the next pack."

"What?" Thancred exclaimed, confused. "No, no, it's not that. I am simply... Nevermind."

If not that, then what else...? Earlier predicament temporarily forgotten, he walked up to Thancred, resting a gentle hand on him. "What is the problem, then, my friend? Are you feeling alright?"

Instead of an answer, Thancred stopped in his tracks, the Warrior nearly colliding onto him. Then, Thancred turned on his heels, forcefully grabbing his arm, angling so they were staring eye-to-eye with an intensity he wasn't expecting. What had he done to offend him so?

But then, Thancred's face looked... flushed. "Gods, you..." He nearly growled, taking a step closer. Pressed against the Warrior's restrained cock. "Fuck, you're _hard_."

His face was quickly awash with shame; he tried to look anywhere but Thancred's face. How exactly could he explain this if he himself didn't understand it? How could he make it _go away_? "Look, it just... _is_ , this doesn't normally happen, please—"

His words were halted by  _ Thancred launching himself forward, trapping his lips in an open-mouthed kiss _ .

What the fuck.

Is what he would have said, had he been able to speak at all. In reality, Thancred's tongue on his gave him immediate relief, fulfilled a craving he didn't realize he had. He wanted to stop, remind Thancred that the girls were still there, but his body wouldn't obey him. As much as he didn't want to touch Thancred in that way, the aching need in his pants wouldn't allow him to say no.

Then Thancred gripped the Warrior's hand and brought it to his crotch, pushing and grinding against it. His eyes widened— not as obvious as his was, but his hand could easily feel the shape of a rock-hard cock in Thancred's pants. Perhaps that explained some things. When he pressed against it, rolled the ball of his hand near the tip of his hard-on, Thancred moaned wantonly into their kiss, shamelessly groping one of the Warrior's asscheeks.

" _Gods_ ," he heard Alisaie's voice, right next to his ear. Oh, Twelve, no. She could _not_ be looking at him right now. Not like this— "Thancred, don't be so greedy."

Before he could understand what was going on, she gripped the Warrior's free hand and shoved it right down her skirt, where he could perfectly feel the outline of her cunt through her soaking wet panties, as she ground it against his hand. What in the... Glancing to his other side, he could also see Minfilia, face flushed a bright red, a hand rubbing softly at the front of her dress... He didn't want this, not like this, not to defile these girls out in the open, but still his hand moved to rub between Alisaie's hot mounds.

As Thancred's restraint disappeared and he knocked the Warrior to the grass, a realization hit him. They were in fae territory, after all. And by now he'd heard countless stories of pixies tricking people into doing strange, ridiculous, or even sexual things...

Ah, they'd been fools, was his last coherent thought, as Thancred worked on removing the Warrior's pants with no hesitation.

There was some kind of relief when his cock sprung free from its restraints, but it was not nearly enough. It pulsed near violently with the need to _fuck something_. Perhaps it should be Alisaie; she'd followed him to the ground, humping down on his hand as he began to rub her clit and lips through her now-ruined smallclothes. No, what was he thinking!? He couldn't do that to Alisaie, he... He was already rubbing her off, how worse could it be, really?

He didn't get to choose, as Thancred's lips quickly wrapped around his head and sucked hard. He didn't go soft or gently, taking the Warrior down his throat as fast as humanly possible, sucking cock with the experience only a Lominsan street urchin could have. The Warrior saw stars, feeling his orgasm approach unnaturally fast at the feeling of Thancred's lips around him, Thancred's tongue pressing against him in all the perfect angles, rubbing his own precum into his cock. Fuck, he never blew so fast before —

As if sensing the impending orgasm, Thancred stopped, pulling away with a loud _pop_. Minfilia kneeled down then, approaching with a meek look on her face, but still her hand pressed against her crotch at the front of her dress. "Um," he started, clearly embarrassed. "May I try, too?"

Thancred smirked at that, breathing heavily. "Of course," He said, then sat down between the Warrior's legs, popping his own buttons loose to reveal his own, _unusually large_ , erection. No wonder Thancred had been so popular with the ladies. Thancred held his own cock at the base, waving it close to the Warrior's own. "Would you like some too, Alisaie?"

"Gods yes," she gasped in response. She bent forward, sticking her tongue out at the same time as Minfilia; together, they gave Thancred a try, the tips of their tongues lapping at his cockhead, eliciting a moan from him. Next, while Minfilia continued to lick circles around his tip, Alisaie dipped lower, dragging her tongue down his impressive length and back up. Thancred groaned, bracing against both girls' heads, hands fisting into their hair. The Warrior, feeling somewhat neglected, took the opportunity and pulled Alisaie's panties to the side just enough that his hand could slip inside and rub her directly. She shrieked; using her surprise as another opportunity, he slipped two of his fingers further into her folds, prodding around for her entrance, pushing in both without preamble. Ah, she was tight... but not a virgin, it seemed. He could no longer feel the guilt prickling at the back of his head, trying to imagine how exactly she lost it.

Alisaie trembled, her eyes rolling back as she took the sensation in, momentarily forgetting all about Thancred's cock. With the loss of competition, Minfilia kissed the head of Thancred's cock, using the sucking motion to slip down further, stretching her small lips around his tip. He gripped harder at her hair, pushing her down even further, the awkward angle making him bulge out of her cheek, giving the girl a rather obscene appearance. After recovering for her shock, Alisaie was more than content to keep the Warrior to herself, however, moving to straddle his upper head as she prodded her tongue at his lower head. She gently wrapped her fingers around the base, rubbing softly, pumping at the same time as she took him inside her mouth. In the meantime, the Warrior continued to finger her wet, sloppy cunt; so much so that he found nearly no resistance, and soon, his whole four fingers were buried inside her, fucking her feverishly as his thumb rubbed mercilessly against her clitoris.

Thancred's wanton moans only emboldened Minfilia, sucking what she could fit in her mouth and pumping what she couldn't with her hand. The free hand went inside her panties, pressing against her clit, rubbing herself off in a daze. Before she could taste the full power of Thancred's orgasm, he pulled her off, holding her back even as she gave him a confused look.

"Watch closely," Thancred moans, almost unintelligible between his fevered breaths. With this, he changed angles, pushing Minfilia away slightly so he'd have access to the Warrior more openly. He gripped at the Warrior's thighs, just behind the knees, and pushed his legs apart. "I hear girls love gay sex."

All three of them were stunned for a moment, Minfilia's eyes going wide as she shamelessly licked her lips at the sight. Alisaie had to change her angle slightly to accommodate, her snatch pushing close to the Warrior's face. Ever opportunistic, and to alleviate the awkward angle his arm had been forced into, he instead used his hands to spread her wide; then pulled her down into his mouth, rolling his tongue against her clit, at first. Alisaie moans around his cock, sending delicious vibrations all around him. Just in time, too, as Thancred slipped his hand into Minfilia's panties, collecting the slick there, and used it as lubricant to press an insistent finger into the Warrior's tight hole.

It was, somehow, enough, and Thancred's first finger pushed past the muscle and into his ass. Only rubbing inside a few times, he moved on to push in a second finger. Then a third. He couldn't possibly have been that slick just from fingering Minfilia a little, but, perhaps through whatever fae magic surrounded this place, it was more than enough to give Thancred an easy time spreading him wide, his fingers scissoring and massaging to make sure he's be nice and ready for his cock.

With probably less preparation than would be normally needed, Thancred retreated his fingers, using one hand to hold his cock still, and the other to hook a thumb near the Warrior's hole, just long enough for the tip to rest perfectly pointed to his entrance. It was almost as if they'd been made for each other, a perfect fit — though it was still a very tight one when Thancred started to push. Even Alisaie's feverish blowjob slowed, stopping mid-suck to watch Thancred sink inside her beloved Warrior. Minfilia couldn't help but touch herself to the sight, perhaps imagining what it would feel like, herself.

It burned, the stretch of his hole a perfect mix of pain and relief. Once a good third of his cock was buried into the Warrior, Thancred stopped for a moment before slamming forward _hard_. The Warrior moaned into Alisaie's cunt, the feeling of being stretched open far too overwhelming, too _wonderful_. Thancred pulled back nearly to the tip, thrusting forward again, more of his cock making it inside this time. He repeated the motion, to the Warrior's absolute pleasure, several times, until finally he could feel Thancred's balls slap against his ass, bottoming out as deep as he could in this angle. For a moment, Thancred stopped, simply enjoying the feeling of being enveloped so, so tightly. Minfilia stared with wide eyes, hands growing bolder against her own cunny, palming furiously at her clit.

The Warrior managed, somehow, to pry himself off of Alisaie's delicious slickness. "Alisaie," he called out, somewhat muffled still. She makes an inquisitive noise, lips still sealed around his pulsating erection. "S-Stop for a sec. Let Minfilia..."

Alisaie made a noise of protest, but still obliged, licking one last stripe before she sat straight and back, sitting on the Warrior's face and grinding her cunt against him, not letting him finish his sentence. At the same time, Thancred snapped his hips forward, still not quite fucking him in earnest, but close.

"Ah, I see," Thancred hummed, taking a look at Minfilia. "Minfilia, there's a nice bit of meat available, now. Would you like to know how it feels inside?"

Minfilia whined, nearly incapable of stopping her furious masturbation, but Thancred's encouragement seemed to push her forward. With shaky legs, she stepped over, squatting over the Warrior's hips at first; Thancred put a hand at her waist, the other holding the Warrior's prick still, and guided her down so her wet, unspoiled folds wrapped neatly atop his cockhead. "Ready?" He asked, and without waiting for an answer, gently eased her down, her already aroused cunt easily spreading for the intrusion. She moaned loud and unrestrained once she could feel the crown of the Warrior's head pop inside her.

Emboldened by pleasure, Minfilia herself shoved down, spearing through her hymen and deep into her in one movement. She nearly squealed, gripping at Thancred for support, whether physical or emotional, they weren't sure. With a grin, Thancred gyrated his hips, beginning to pick up a pace, now fucking the Warrior in earnest as Minfilia started to bounce on his cock, pulling down Thancred's head to kiss him. Watching the incredible show in front of her, Alisaie could do nothing but grind down harder as the Warrior ate her out into the most mind-blowing orgasm she'd ever had, and far past it; into complete overstimulation, juices gushing all over his face.

They lost track of themselves, seeking only their own pleasure, Thancred fucking the Warrior hard and fast, as Minfilia changed her angle and leaned forward so she could see the Warrior's face, soaked from top to bottom with fem-cum, kissing him and tasting Alisaie everywhere. Stimulated from too many places at once, seeing stars every time Thancred pressed against his sweet spot, the Warrior is the next to blow, filling Minfilia's no-longer-virgin cunt with his cum. He moaned loud and nearly begged Thancred to fill him up as he continued to fuck him through his orgasm; Thancred's stamina was clearly better than his. Even then, after both Alisaie and Minfilia slipped aside to begin exploring each other's bodies, Thancred did reach his limit. Angling the Warrior's legs upwards so he could fuck impossibly deeper, he snapped his hips deep and hard only a few more times before he spilled his hot spunk as deep inside as he could.

When he pulled out, his cock was nowhere near softening. Neither was the Warrior's, already twitching with need even after filling Minfilia up.

Stopping the girls from their mutual pussy-eating, Alisaie clearly enthusiastic about eating the Warrior's cum out of her, Thancred decided Alisaie had spent far too long without a cock in her, and mounted her on her hands and knees as she continued to orally pleasure Minfilia. He wasn't surprised to find that the girl wasn't a virgin, and that only made him bolder, fucking her like he would any of his one-night-stands, nice and hard, slapping her ass to hear her squeal into Minfilia's creamed cunt. Soon, the Warrior too kneeled behind Thancred to return the favor, his already slick cock slipping easily inside the experienced playboy.

They continued long, long after that, a feverish and wild orgy with no end in sight. Minfilia and Alisaie both fucked on all fours and creampied at the same time; Alisaie taking both Thancred in her ass and the Warrior in her cunt; Alisaie and Minfilia scissoring themselves raw while Thancred and the Warrior fucked into each other's mouths. For hours and hours, or what felt like days, they fucked in every possible combination, more than once, their moans and pleads carrying through the trees, lost in a whirlwind of pleasure.

Only when the men's cocks could no longer stand, soft and drained of every drop of semen, only when the girls were far too sore and overfilled with cum, gushing out of their cunts with every movement, did they stop. They laid down, exhausted and blissed out and covered in sweat and slick and cum, breathing heavily as unconsciousness, and the horrible realization of what they'd done, took them one by one.

The last thing the Warrior heard before passing out was Alphinaud's voice, gasping out, "Good heavens, what is...!?"

Ah... this would be hard to explain. Later, though. Later.

Perhaps Alphinaud and Urianger, too, would be caught by the fae's whims, fucking each other and their companions' unconscious bodies. That would be fun...


End file.
